odysseyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Legatus Inferni
Legatus Inferni (地獄大使, lit. Ambassador of Hell): Legatus is currently a very awe-inspiring character, being the Quincy Elder who has lived for the passed Eight-Hundred years similarly to Jade Aisha, but without the dire consequences of her form of "immortality" to the human or soul expiremented on, mainly because he does not disrespect life to use such a technique. It is currently unknown how exactly he has created such a formula for longetivety, but it is apparenty he hasn't given reason to explain to someone. Appearance As with most humans from Western countries, Legatus has a tan colored skin tone, and is dressed in a foreign styled coat and pants, with a white base and blue accents on the sleeves and pant legs. Unlike a steriotypical build of Quincies, or even humans, Legatus is very tall and very muscularly built, but yet still very intelligent. His slightly long, shaggy, black hair pulled back, spiked at the top slightly(Not very high, but noticable), gives him a look of youth, yet his face and body make him look closer to around forty or so, hinting towards when he had begun the changes to his body to extend his life. He usually has a cross hanging from his neck on a golden chain, the crucifix of Jesus designed on it, which he would clutch tightly before forming his Quincy Bow when beginning a fight. Personality Intellectual, observant, and level-headed are three ways to describe the way Legatus would act on a normal basis, when he isn't goofing around. On occasions, though, Legatus tends to rise to anger easilly, as shown when he killed a hollow by the name of Crimson for simply standing within the boundries of Earth. Though his rage may make him seem uncontrollable and impulsive, Legatus accurately decides every move he makes before attacking, sometimes without realizing it. Character History Though most of his life is shrouded in mysteries, Legatus has apparently trained himself to the very end of his potential, as shown with the very defined muscles across his body, but has also trained his spiritual power as well, although there is a reason to believe that he had not yet obtained the full amount possible for him to gain. The most recent history of Legatus was of his fight with a Vastorode and Adjuucha duo, the latter sacrficing itself to give the Vastorode an upper hand in the fight. In the end Legatus defeated it, and that was the day that he began a formula, equation rather, of a way to balance his own Reiryoku and absorb something else's Reiryoku and Reiatsu into an arrow, which returns a third of the dead target's power to himself, though it should be noted that he is the only one capable, as he is the only one who has lived so long as to develop such a skill. Plot Involvement 'Invasion of Earth Arc' Though he was hidden from view during the recent events, he has came across powerful beings from both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, killing a hollow from the latter realm. At first, when he first arrived out of hiding, Legatus ran into a very powerful Shinigami, Avainer, but escaped because of his race, which was ironic due to the fact that they were probably equal in skills at the time. Since then Legatus has increased nearly exponentially in power and skills, even attempting to fight an Espada, who is currently a bit more powerful than himself. More recently Legatus confronted Cerilia, though not taking much notice of her, and left her alone without much of a fight. Once his experience with the duo of Espada, Legatus had gone for a short walk, when he was captured by the Shinigami Captain Jin, who had cuffed him with a Reiryoku absorbing material and pushed him into a Tenteikura. Once in the Soul Society he tried to ask a female Shinigami, Madoka, for help, but was interrupted when Rheo, a Shinigami, charged in and tried to attack him, causing Legatus to harm Madoka. Jin took this time to cloak himself in absolute invisibility with the use of his Shikai, injecting Legatus with a syringe of compressed liquid Reiryoku, overpowering Legatus' body, which caused him to turn and shoot a set of arrows and then accidentally fire off a power Haizen towards Jin, which was partially shielded by a meddling Rheo, who escaped injured. During his near-week confinement in a prison cell, Legatus made up his mind to try and escape, and hopefully see Madoka before he left the Soul Society by some means. Though originally his plans were to apologize for his attempt to capture her, leading to her harming, he eventually was smitten with a love for her, and tried to look for her simply for that reason. Unfortunately he was confronted by a Captain named Roland, and ironically by the same Shinigami who tried to capture him, Rheo. This time, however, they helped him escape with the promise of telling Madoka he was sorry. 'Plan to visit the Gray Desert Arc' After returning home to Earth he met up with a few of his friends and discussed about what happened during his absence, culminating in revelations that many of his students were killed by hollows while they tried to wait for his return with no knowledge of his location. After a few hours, though, Legatus had a chance meeting with his apprentice Shoji's brother, Shiro, and informed him of his brother's death, and the cause he lived for. Moved by this, Shiro accepted Legatus' request to become a Quincy, ranked now as an Elite, which is comparible to the Senior Captains of Soul Society. After much discussion with his small band of Earth's forces, he created a plan to find a hollow or some way to open up a Garganta to go to Hueco Mundo, labelled by one of the humans as a Gray Wasteland. Dubbing this as "Operation Gray Desert", Legatus began to formulate plans on how they would fight their way to the supposed Espada, to wipe out the Hollow menace at the source. As he was preparing for this invasion, though, he was interrupted by a boy who had been listening in on their conversation. Taskai was the boy's name, and he eventually became a Quincy as well, which was further interrupted by his savior from captivity, Roland. After a brief discussion with the Shinigami Captain about the potential threats that Rheo posed to him, he returned to his normal meeting place, only to find Rheo attempting to capture his allies. Without much hesitation on the matter, Legatus quickly used his Ginto Spell "Wolke" to send an explosion towards Rheo, then using the Hiryenkyaku technique to fire around ten or so arrows, before rising to the sky and using on of his most powerful techniques: Licht Regen, firing over a thousand arrows down on Rheo, which he barely escaped from with grave injuries. As the last of the arrows had hit the ground, Legatus used one of his Seele Schnieder to absorb the Reishi from Rheo and then use it as an arrow to fire at him, aiming for his head, but it's trajectory was moved from a few hundred slashes from Rheo's Shikai, which only averted it to his chest, causing even more harm to himself. As Legatus returned to Remon's side, who had been under attack, he watched as the weak and injured Rheo used a Senkeimon to escape to the Soul Society, but not before making some stupid excuse as to why he attacked. Techniques and Skills Quincy Skills *'Quincy Bow': Using his Quincy Cross, an item that increases his power as well as allows him to summon his bow, Legatus can fire multiple arrows, not yet showing his limit. *'Ginto': Using vials of liquid Reiryoku, Legatus is able to use a variety of skills depending on his incantations and sometimes a large, drawn out, pentagram on the ground. These are very powerful, and require very little of his own Reiryoku to use, a counterpart to the Shinigami's Kido. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚; lit: "God Step"): To perform the technique, the user gathers spiritual particles under their feet and rides them to the desired location. Like the air-walking skill displayed by most Arrancar and Shinigami, it can also be used to hover or fly for long distances. This technique has been proven faster than both Shunpo and Sonido, respectively. *'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation': Legatus, like many Quincy, is able to absorb Spirit Particles from the atmosphere and environment, as well as "leaking Reiryoku" from powerful beings, to better strengthen himself during combat. But unlike other Quincy, Legatus has learned to use this ability with cooperation with his Spirit Arrows, allowing them to absorb the Reiryoku of his targets, as well as the atmosphere, as it hits them, increasing the damage. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): Although he has yet to use this skill, Legatus can utilize it to use spirit energy to manipulate his own body in the case of paralysis. *'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain"): Concentrating his Reiryoku, along with absorbed Spirit Particles, into his left shoulder, Legatus is able to fire over a thousand arrows per use at a single target, a devestating blow that uses up a percentage(around 10%) of his Reiryoku. 'Personal Skills' *'Pfiel Dart '(リーチアロー, Fukiya Hiru, German/Dutch for "Leach Dart"): Using an advanced mixture of Soul Arrows and Reiryoku Absorption, Legatus uses his Quincy bow to fire a small dart that absorbs thirty percent of a spiritual being, if killed. This skill, though, is unneffective if the target isn't killed by the attack, if the target is more than fifteen feet away, or if Legatus is incacipated(unconcious). *'Leech Extraction': Using a form of Reiryoku Absorption, Legatus removes the absorbed portions of Reiryoku and Reiatsu from the Pfiel Dart and takes in the energy as an increase in his own power. Usually this sort of thing lasts about three hours, or until the Reiryoku obtained is used up. Equipment Seele Schneiders '(魂を切り裂くもの, ''Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") are sword-like weapons used by the Quincy. '''Keie ''(機影, lit. Japanese for "Sight of an Airplane")'' Keie is Legatus' Quincy Bow, which fires Spiritual Arrows. Quotes ''"I'm sorry, but it's time to die." (To Rheo while defending Remon)'' ''"This is why the Quincy hate you so much. All you Shinigami do to humanity is use us like cattle for your atrocious expirements. You have no sense of value for life, and you don't have the honor to live." (To Jin when captured in the Soul Society)'' Category:Earth